Le conte des dispersions saisonnières
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 74. UA Omegaverse. Un chef de village omega décide de partir en voyage avec un artefact capable de sauver son village. Il y fera une rencontre importante qui élargira ses horizons. Yaoi. KuroHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à tous, voici la requête KuroHina de kama-chan59 dont la consigne était uniquement de faire un UA Omegaverse dessus. Je te le mets d'office en rating M donc avec un supplément de lemon. C'est parti pour une histoire fantastique on ne peut plus classique, la mangaka Naono Bohra ayant été ma source d'inspiration, cette fois-ci. Merci aussi pour ta review et concernant la relation entre Kageyama et Oikawa dans Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, j'ai décidé de changer de headcanon et donc, ils ne sont pas rivaux dans l'histoire vu qu'Oikawa a plus joué le rôle de grand frère envers Kageyama qu'autre chose. Bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une fois, un monde où la nature était reine. Les peuples vivaient en petits villages et hameaux en travaillant la terre qui leur offrit de quoi nourrir. Il leur arrivait aussi de partir à la chasse mais d'aucun disait que les bois abritaient des êtres étranges avides de chair humaine qui existaient bien avant leur création.

Chaque petite citée fut dirigée par un être capable de donner plus facilement la vie nommé omega car les intempéries et les épidémies furent nombreuses dans ces contrées où l'humidité était légion. Seule l'arrivée de l'hiver leur apportait un peu de réconfort, le froid sec étant préférable aux averses printanières, à la lourde chaleur de l'été et aux vents cinglants de l'automne.

Beaucoup pensaient que la raison de ce climat peu clément venait d'un des leurs qui aurait offensé une créature divine de la forêt mais leur survie était beaucoup plus importante que ces suppositions ni queue, ni tête. Malheureusement, celles-ci firent que les alphas, les humains les plus robustes, furent devenus source de méfiance, la chasse leur étant habituellement confiée.

Toujours était-il que le monde allait de mal en pis et que tout le monde s'adaptait du mieux qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au moment où un habitant d'un village situé près d'une forêt de bambous décida de briser le silence et de tout mettre en oeuvre pour rétablir cet équilibre si précaire. Celui-ci se nommait Keishin Ukai, un alpha un peu bougon à l'aube de la trentaine.

Son grand-père lui avait confié une pierre étrange de couleur noire qui émettait de temps à autre de petites lueurs dont la couleur changeait au fil des saisons. "Dès que notre chef aura atteint l'âge de la majorité, tu la lui donneras, avait-il dit, ce sacrilège doit être réparé et je suis certain qu'il en est capable."

Keishin regardait le joyau qu'il avait sorti d'un petit coffre en osier d'un air dubitatif. En quoi un si petit caillou était-il susceptible de sauver leur monde? Il brillait d'ailleurs d'une lumière jaune pétillante, signe que l'été était arrivé. La chaleur étouffante qu'il ressentit en sortant de sa maison en était une preuve supplémentaire. La plupart des habitants se reposaient dans la pénombre sous le perron de leur demeure faite de bambous en s'éventant à l'aide d'un éventail de feuilles, le corps en nage.

Les enfants devaient certainement en train de dormir, épuisés par cette fournaise écrasante. Il vit même son compagnon omega Ittetsu en train de distribuer des jarres d'eau aux omegas du village. "Ittetsu, s'écria-t-il en le voyant si éreinté, rentre à la maison. Il faut que tubte reposes." Surtout qu'il attendait leur enfant.

\- Mais je dois les aider, protesta le noiraud, beaucoup de familles manquent d'eau et presonne n'ose s'aventurer au-delà de la forêt de bambous vu que des alphas ont disparu pendant leur chasse."

Keishin tiqua de la langue. Il était vrai de de moins en moins d'alphas revenaient au village et ce n'était probablement pas dû à un conflit de territoires, les hameaux voisins étant trop occupés à survivre de leurs cotés. Une force mystérieuse devait être liée à tout ça, une force liée à la pierre qu'il tenait. Son grand-père ne lui avait rien expliqué de plus si ce n'était qu'il fallait la remmettre à sa place. "Je dois parler à notre chef, déclara le blond en embrassant tendrement son compagnon sur la joue, après je reviens et je m'occupe de la distribution à ta place, d'accord?

\- Oui, merci Keishin, répondit Ittetsu en lui adressant un tendre sourire de gratitude. Il ne niait pas que le futur bébé à naitre et lui avaient grand besoin de repos.

Keishin se rendit donc dans la plus grande maison du village où un garde alpha aux courts cheveux noirs assis sur le rebord du perron et trop occupé à caresser un chat blanc qui reposait sur ses genoux en train de ronronner. Le blond savait que, sous ses airs sévères, Kageyama gagatisait un peu devant les animaux mais il y avait plus urgent. "Kageyama."

Tobio sursauta un peu à l'appel de son nom tandis que le petit félin descendit de ses cuisses pour regarder Ukai-san silencieusement de ses pupilles mordorées. "Je dois voir Hinata, déclara ensuite sérieusement le blond, c'est urgent."

Le noiraud hocha la tête puis se leva. Sawamura, Bokuto et lui étaient chargés de la protection du chef du village, un jeune omega un peu trop intrépide du nom de Shouyou Hinata. Malheureusement, Daichi-san et Bokuto-san avaient mystérieusement disparu dans les bois un jour où ils étaient partis chasser donc le roux avait ordonné qu'aucun n'alpha ne quitte le village jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

De toute manière, les récoltes avaient été bonnes cette année. Tobio guida donc Ukai-san à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait assis sur une petite banquette en bois, un jeune homme roux de petite taille en train de dormir, visiblement exténué par la chaleur estivale.

"Oi!, maugréa le noiraud en lui assenant une petite tape sur la tête, réveille-toi, imbécile. Ukai-san veut te parler.

\- Ça va, je me réveille, bougonna Hinata en se frottant les yeux, pas le peine de me frapper. Bonjour, Ukai-san, salua-t-il ensuite en baillant, et désolé de vous accueillir comme ça.

\- C'est normal avec cette fournaise, le rassura Keishin avant de se rembrunir, je voulais te parler d'un sujet très important, poursuivit-il en lui montrant la pierre, mon grand-père pense qu'avec cette pierre, les temps deviendraient plus cléments. Il attendait tes dix-huit ans avant de te la passer."

Shouyou hocha la tête sans mot dire. En tant qu'omega sans compagnon, on l'avait désigné en tant que chef du village peu après ses dix-sept ans, son ami d'enfance Kageyama s'étant d'office présenté pour être son protecteur. Il prit cette fonction très au sérieux et si cette pierre pouvait aider son peuple comme le disait Ukai-san alors il s'en servirait.

Le roux la prit alors pour l'examiner quand une irrésistible envie le prit soudain. La pierre lui avait montré la vision de leur village au fil des saisons puis il entendit comme un appel, triste et lancinait, qui le poussait à quitter cet endroit. "Eh, ça va, Hinata?, demanda un Kageyama inquiet de voir son ami dans une telle transe.

\- Je dois aller dans la forêt, répondit Shouyou en reprenant ses esprits, Kageyama, tu diras à Noya-san de me remplacer pendant mon absence.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?, s'enquit Keishin, inquiet quant à cette décision qu 'il jugea trop téméraire à son goût.

\- Hors de question, s'insurgea Tobio en colère, déjà que Sawamura-san et Bokuto-san ont disparu alors..., il s'interrompit en entendant un petit miaulement et en voyant le chat blanc se frotter gentiment contre sa jambe, tu es sûr?, demanda-t-il en pensée au félin qui acquieça du regard, bon, soupira-t-il en se baissant pour prendre le chat dans ses bras et se relever tout en le caressant, vu que tu es un omega, je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais s'il y a le moindre danger, tu rentres."

Après tout, ceux-ci revenaient contrairement aux alphas. Shouyou interrogea Tobio du regard d'un air dubitatif : "Tu as changé d'avis bien vite, remarqua-t-il en tiltant légèrement sa tête sur le coté. Cependant, le regard assassin du noiraud l'empêcha de pousser plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Keishin se demandait ce que son grand-père avait en tête. Le fait que Hinata eut réagi à la pierre n'avait rien eu d'anodin.

Shouyou partit donc une fois la nuit tombée afin d'alerter personne. Seuls Kageyama et Ukai-san furent au courant de son départ, le noiraud ayant décidé d'en faire part à Nishinoya qu'une fois le roux parti. "Fais attention, fit Tobio en lui donnant une lance et une besace avec quelques vivres et une gourde d'eau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le roux en caressant ensuite le petit chat blanc qui se tenait à coté du noiraud, Kenma, je te confie Kageyama, d'accord?"

Le chat miaula d'un air un peu ennuyé comme si c'était une évidence. Hinata lui sourit avant de quitter le village pour de bon sous le regard inquiet du noiraud. Le chat à coté de lui prit alors forme humaine, se métamorphosant en un jeune homme dont les cheveux mi-longs alternaient entre le noir et le blond. "J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Kenma, murmura Tobio en prenant la main de son compagnon. Il cachait bien entendu son existence aux habitants car les pauvres étaient déjà sur le qui-vive en redoutant la sécheresse estivale, il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Kenma avait certes l'habitude de rester sous la forme d'un chat mais c'était un compromis qu'il s'était fixé car sa véritable apparence risquerait d'effrayer fortement le voisinage. Tobio l'avait trouvé alors que des chasseurs alpha l'avaient blessé en pensant qu'il était un monstre. Lorsqu'il avait senti son odeur, Kenma avait su d'emblée qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon. Depuis, l'omega était resté auprès de lui et, un jour où il avait eu ses chaleurs, Tobio l'avait marqué. Maintenant, leur enfant s'épanouissait dans son ventre. "Shouyou ne craint rien, le tranquilisa-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, quelqu'un le protègera là où il va.

\- Ton ami d'enfance?, questionna Tobio en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux afin de renifler son odeur.

\- Oui, répondit Kenma en regardant les bois, d'ailleurs, je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Sawamura et les autres alphas non plus, il soutint le regard interrogateur de l'alpha, Kuro et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre de l'autre coté de la forêt. Beaucoup des notres y sont."Beaucoup qui recherchaient un compagnon comme le voulait leur coutume. "Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Tobio, déclara-t-il simplement en embrassant le noiraud sur la joue.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Tobio en plantant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ni Kenma, ni lui étaient du genre démonstratif habituellement mais la force de leur lien les poussait à exprimer davantage ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou s'aventurait dans la bambouseraie avec hésitation. Le doux frémissement des feuilles, le chant des cigales et les petites lumières qu'émirent les lucioles avaient quelque chose de rassurant mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quand même peur. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait hors du village en y pensant.

La pierre qu'il avait mis dans la besace commençait à briller. "Ah..." Le roux la prit dans sa main et ressentit une étrange chaleur avant d'avoir de nouveau cette transe bizarre qui le fit avancer au plus profond de la forêt de bambous jusqu'à un tunnel rocheux d'où sortit un courant d'air froid.

"Je dois vraiment passer par là?, se dit Shouyou avant de finalement y entrer, la peur au ventre. L'omega commença à avoir de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'il s'engouffrait dans ce chemin avec la sortie pour seule vague lumière.

Ce qui l'attendit de l'autre coté le sidéra.

Une plaine s'étendait à perte de vue avec au loin une grande forêt.

Une plaine enneigée où soufflait un vent glacé qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres.

 _Mais on est en été, non?_

Les saisons seraient différentes ailleurs?

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas vêtu en circonstances au point que ses jambes s'engourdirent de froid au bout de quelques pas dans la poudreuse, ses pieds commençant rapidement à gêler. Pourtant, Shouyou n'avait pas le choix, si la pierre l'avait guidé jusqu'ici, il devait y avoir une raison. Celle-ci scintillait de nouveau de petits crépitements argentés quand, transi de froid, l'omega se laissa tomber dans la neige. "Non, je ne dois pas... Abandonner."

Il devait sauver le village. Shouyou entendit de lourds pas dans la neige, suivis d'un petit feulement avant que quelquechose ne l'attrapa par le col pour ensuite être posé contre une fourrure douce et chaude aux nuances ébènes.

L'omega la caressa légèrement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux pendant qu'il fut amené dans une grotte situé au fin fond de la plaine.

Quand le roux se réveilla de nouveau, il se découvrit allongé sur un plaid en laine dans une grotte seulement allumée par un feu de camp en train de crépiter non loin de la sortie où soufflait un blizzard bien cinglant qui le fit frissonner. Shouyou voulut se cramponner contre le pelage chaud qu'il avait touché tout à l'heure quand il s'aperçut que la fourrure noire appartenait à une créature aux allures de chat sauvage mais avec la corpulence d'un tigre qui ouvrit lentement ses fines pupilles grises en baillant la gueule grande ouverte.

"Aaaaaah!, hurla le roux en reculant le plus loin possible en se recroquevillant le plus possible. _Au secours, je vais me faire devorer!_

Le grand félin lui quémanda à la place une caresse en lui donnant un coup de tête propre aux chats dans ce genre de situation. Shouyou baissa sa garde et eut un petit sourire en écoutant les ronronnements que fit la bête. _C'est juste un gros chat._ "Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit-il en caressant la tête avant que son ventre gargouilla, ah zut!"

Le chat partit alors un peu plus loin dans la caverne puis revint, la gueule tenant un grand bol en bois empli de fruits qu'il posa devant le roux. "Euh m-merci, bafouilla Shouyou en se disant que cette créature avait l'air de bien le comprendre. Il mangea quelques poires bien juteuses, puis, une fois rassasié, rejoignit le félidé qui s'était rallongé entre temps pour s'assoupir de nouveau.

L'omega roux s'allongea contre le flanc de l'animal en dormant à son tour, bercé par la chaleur étrangement rassurante qui émanait de ce chat géant. Cependant, le lendemain, Shouyou eut une nouvelle surprise : la texture de la fourrure avait changé sous sa main, celle-ci était devenue plus lisse, un peu moins chaude mais ça restait quand même bien doux. "Mmmm, si tu continues comme ça, Chibi-chan, je vais te sauter dessus, sussura une voix grave bien proche de lui.

Le roux ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir un homme à la chevelure noire désordonnée en train de lui adresser un sourire taquin : "Bien dormi?"

Shouyou s'époumonna à la vue de cet inconnu qui était en train de l'étreindre et dans le plus simple appareil qui plus est. "Qu-Qui êtes-vous?, paniqua-t-il en tentant de repousser le noiraud, surtout que son odeur musquée comme il faut l'attirait un peu trop à son goût, preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un alpha.

\- Eh bien, répliqua Tetsurou d'un ton faussement peiné, tu étais plus gentil avec moi quand j'étais sous ma forme de gros matou."

Alors le grand chat, c'était... Bon, c'est logique mais..."L-Lâchez-moi!, cria Shouyou en se dégageant de l'étreinte avant de regretter amèrement ce geste vu le froid qui régnait dans la caverne depuis dehors, la neige continuant de tomber dans une forte bourrasque. "Brrrrr.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud, constata Kuroo en se frottant les bras, et le feu est éteint, en plus. Mais pour ça, insista-t-il avec amusement tout en serrant de nouveau le roux contre lui, rien de tel qu'un gros câlin pour se réchauffer, non? Surtout que tu sens très bon, poursuivit-il en reniflant les cheveux roux, ton odeur est toute fruitée. Elle m'a attirée au point que je suis sorti dehors en plein blizzard juste pour te trouver, Chibi-chan.

\- Je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata, pas Chibi-chan, maugréa le roux en détournant le regard pour ne pas contempler le torse musclé devant lui, et puis habillez-vous, monsieur, grommela-t-il en détournant le regard, les jours rouges de gêne.

On dirait que mon corps ne le laisse pas indifférent, pensa Tetsurou en guettant les réactions du plus petit avant de se lever à contrecoeur, je me sens bien avec lui dans mes bras mais bon, faisons ce qu'il demande, je le câlinerai après. "Au fait, je suis Tetsurou Kuroo, déclara-t-il en s'habillant d'une tunique ouverte rouge et d'un pantalon noir, et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis quelqu'un de tout gentil, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air amusé lorsqu'il vit le regard dubitatif que lui lança Shouyou.

Celui-ci fut cependant émerveillé lorsque le noiraud jeta une petite boule de feu pour le faire crépiter de nouveau dans les braises du feu de camp. "Ouaaah! Vous êtes un sorcier?

\- Non, répondit Kuroo en s'asseyant de nouveau à coté de lui tout en les recouvrant d'un plaid en laine, je suis simplement un des descendants des créatures divines qui vivaient dans ce monde, il y a bien longtemps."

Shouyou avait pensé que cette histoire de divinités de la nature qui avaient décidé de se mêler aux humains n'était qu'une légende mais quelque chose lui disait que les disparitions des alphas de son village étaient en lien avec ces êtres mystérieux. "Est-ce que vous vous en prenez aux alphas, Kuroo-san?, demanda le roux avec appréhension, il y en a qui ont disparu dans le village d'où je viens, expliqua-t-il d'un ton attristé, et en tant que chef, je souhaite rassurer les miens."

Alors comme ça, ce petit est chef de village?, s'étonna Tetsurou en se noyant dans les iris aux nuances d'ambre emplies de détermination qu'il trouvait fort jolies, il me plait de plus en plus. Il voulut cependant le rassurer. " Ils doivent probablement être avec des omegas de ma tribu, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment, lorsque nous atteignons ce que nous appelons l'âge de raison, la tradition veut que nous quittions notre village afin de vivre dans la nature pour la protéger mais aussi et surtout dans le but de rechercher celui ou celle qui sera notre compagnon et comme la majorité de notre communauté est de classe omega, je pense que les alphas de ton village ont dû être attirés par leur odeur mais tu n'as rien à craindre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, on a beau posséder des pouvoirs, nous sommes des êtres pacifiques et tutoie-moi, s'il te plait. Le vouvoiement me donne l'impression d'être une personne importante alors que ce n'est pas le cas." Il laissait ce genre de déférence à son chef Akaashi. "Et toi?, s'enquit Shouyou, tu es un alpha, non?

\- Oui, un des rares alphas de ma tribu, confirma Tetsurou en lui ébourrifant gentiment les cheveux, mû par une impulsion soudaine, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis parti du village plus tôt. Toutes les odeurs que je n'arrêtais pas de sentir là-bas m'incommodaient. Je préfère largement la tienne, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en nichant sa tête au creux du cou de Shouyou pour mieux la renifler, mmmm, qu'est-ce que tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il en donnant un petit coup de langue sur la peau crémeuse.

Le roux se sentit étrangement fiévreux suite à ce contact. Aucun alpha ne lui avait fait cet effet au village et l'odeur de Kuroo-san lui paraissait aussi très agréable au point qu'il se mit à l'humer en la respirant profondément avant que Tetsurou ne lève la tête en arborant un sourire narquois. "Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait, s'énorgueilla-t-il en admirant les pommettes de Hinata qui avaient virés au vermillon, c'est mimi tout plein.

\- Oh ça va!, se renfrogna Shouyou en fuyant son regard, oui, c'est vrai, j'aime bien ton odeur, rouspéta-t-il après en faisant une moue que Tetsurou qualifia de bien adorable.

\- Tant mieux, murmura le noiraud en lui posant un tendre bisou sur la joue, moi qui ne croyais pas aux rêves prophétiques de mon ami Kenma, continua-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, je dois dire qu'il avait raison là-dessus."

Shouyou avait eu un tilt en entendant le prénom qu'avait dit Kuroo-san. Kenma. Comme le chat que gardait Kageyama. Donc ça veut dire qu'un descendant d'une créature divine se trouve dans le village depuis tout ce temps? Je comprends pourquoi l'odeur de Kageyama est devenue un peu différente. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?, demanda Tetsurou en voyant le roux si sidéré.

\- Ben, il y a un chat dans mon village qui s'appelle Kenma que mon ami d'enfance garde. Je pense qu'il doit être son compagnon en réalité.

\- C'est tout Kenma, ça, fit le noiraud avec un léger rire, il fait toujours en sorte de passer inaperçu mais c'est bien un humain avec du sang divin dans ses veines, comme moi mis à part que c'est un omega. Je pense qu'il ne voulait alerter personne dans ton village. En tous cas, il m'a dit que je rencontrerai mon..., il s'interrompit avant de reprendre, euuuh, celui qui portera la pierre sacrée.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que cette pierre bizarre m'a guidé jusqu'ici, déclara Shouyou en se levant pour sortir le joyau de sa besace, ah, elle émet une lumière blanche maintenant.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes en hiver ici, expliqua Tetsurou pendant que le roux s'assit de nouveau à ses cotés en se couvrant rapidement du plaid, ceci, poursuivit-il en montrant la pierre, est la pierre des quatre saisons, un artefact ancien que les dieux de la nature ont laissé afin d'établir un équilibre entre les différentes saisons. Vu qu'elle a été volée il y a plusieurs années de ça, ajouta-t-il en soupirant, ce n'est pas donc étonnant que le temps soit complètement dézingué.

\- C'est vrai que c'est l'été dans mon village, constata le roux, mais comment faire tout revenir à la normale?

\- Il suffit de ramener la pierre à l'autel du temple dédié aux forces de la Nature, déclara le noiraud, ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Il suffit de longer la plaine et de traverser la petite jungle près du hameau où vit ma tribu. Nous irons quand la tempête de neige se sera calmée, d'accord?"

Shouyou acquiesça sans mot dire, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce voyage serait une super aventure. Tetsurou eut un petit rire devant si visage rayonnant si trognon : "Mais avant de partir, poursuivit-il en enlaçant le roux à sa grande surprise pour ensuite s'allonger avec lui, il vaut mieux qu'on se repose un petit peu, qu'en dis-tu?"

L'omega ne se rebella pas cette fois-ci, la senteur naturelle de Kuroo-san envahissant ses narines. Elle le berçait tout comme elle l'apaisait et puis il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras puissants de l'alpha qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux furent déjà mi-clos quand Tetsurou remonta la couverture sur eux deux. "Dors bien, mon petit Shouyou, entendit-il en un murmure avant qu'une paire de lèvres agréablement chaudes se posèrent sur son front.

La tempête de neige s'arrêta une semaine plus tard où Shouyou et Tetsurou eurent le temps d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Ainsi, le roux en apprit plus sur la tribu du noiraud et son ami d'enfance Kenma tandis que l'omega lui parlait de sa vie de chef de village. Cette proximité les fit davantage se rapprocher, le noiraud se disant même que Shouyou ferait un bon compagnon pour lui. Après tout, Kenma l'avait prédit même s'il le cachait à l'omega, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Non, il prendrait son temps pour le courtiser, surtout que le roux n'était pas indifférent à son charme : avec ses expressions gênées si mignonnes quand il lui faisait des petits bisous ou bien simplement quand il lui faisait de gros calins (son coté félin), ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et Tetsurou s'amusait d'ailleurs à le taquiner à ce sujet, trouvant sa line boudeuse encore plus trognonne. Oui, il adorait faire tourner son Chibi-chan en bourrique.

Shouyou, de son coté, trouvait la compagnie de Kuroo-san très sympathique. Même s'il avait tendance à l'embêter, il savait que le noiraud était quelqu'un de bienveillant au fond et très gentil malgré tout. Cette atmosphère chalereuse qu'il partageait avec cet alpha magnifique (bien que c'était embarassant pour lui de se l'avouer), le roux ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se termine. Certes, ils se disputaient un peu aussi mais... En y pensant, en passant ces derniers jours avec lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils menaient tous deux une vie de couple.

En tous cas, Shouyou devait ramener cette pierre au plus vite car tout le monde dans le village devait s'inquiéter. Tetsurou et lui quittèrent donc la grotte, le roux s'étant vêtu chaudement pour l'occasion et le noiraud ayant repris sa forme féline. L'omega contempla le paysage enneigé pendant qu'il chevauchait sur le dos de Tetsurou qui avança rapidement de peur que le blizzard reprenne de nouveau.

Ils atteignirent l'orée d'une jungle luxuriante en début d'après-midi où Shouyou retira sa veste en fourrure en éternuant tandis que Tetsurou s'était de nouveau changé en humain : "Ah, les changements de température, c'est traitre, constata le noiraud en s'habillant, prend la baie rouge que j'ai mise dans ta besace. Ça va te requinquer."

Shouyou fit ce qu'il dit et goûta à la baie très acide qui le fit grimacer : "Ah, désolé. J'ai oublié de dire que ça arrachait niveau goût, d'excusa le noiraud avec un petit rire, mais tu te sens mieux, non?

\- C'est vrai, fit Shouyou qui ne ressentit plus l'envie d'éternuer, merci, Kuroo-san.

\- Après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, murmura le noiraud tout contre son oreille, tu peux m'appeler Tetsurou."

Shouyou s'empourpra face au regard plein de tendresse mais lourd de désir de Tetsurou mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ventre gargouilla. "Faisons une petite halte, déclara Kuroo en s'asseyant contre un arbre, nous reprendrons notre route après manger.

\- Bonne idée, valida le roux en sortant des fruits de sa besace. Ils prirent leur déjeûner tout en bavardant agréablement puis ils reprirent leur chemin, Tetsurou ayant chassé entre temps quelques lapins pour le diner de ce soir. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser chacun une vieille connaissance : "Sawamura-san?, s'étonna Shouyou qui reconnut son garde qui marchait en compagnie d'un jeune omega aux cheveux gris dont la douceur transparaissait dans son sourire et ses yeux noisettes.

\- Hinata?, s'enquit Daichi sur le même ton avant de s'excuser, tout le monde doit s'inquiéter au sujet des disparitions au village, je suis désolé. Je voulais sincèrement y retourner pour vous avertir de la situation mais il y a une tempête de neige qui nous empêche d'y aller là-bas, Suga et moi et puis vu qu'il attend mon enfant alors...

\- Tetsurou m'a tout expliqué, le rassura Shouyou en désignant le noiraud qui discutait avec son ami omega du nom de Koushi Sugawara. "Alors comme ça, tu as trouvé ton compagnon, Suga?, demanda Tetsurou.

\- Eh oui, répondit Koushi d'un air rêveur en caressant son ventre, Daichi et moi allons dans son village pour rassurer les habitants au sujet des alphas disparus et je ferai connaissance avec eux et transmettrai par la même occasion les amitiés de notre chef en son nom.

\- Kenma y est déjà mais tu le connais, il se cache, déclara Kuroo avant de passer possessivement un bras autour de la taille de Shouyou, de toute façon, Shouyou et moi allons régler ce problème de saisons bizarres, poursuivit-il fièrement en regardant affectueusement le roux qui rougit un peu avant de sourire, hein, Shouyou?

\- Oui, répondit le roux tout sourire, tout va s'arranger. D'ailleurs, la tempête de neige s'est calmée.

\- Alors nous devons nous dépêcher dans ce cas, fit Daichi en prenant la main de son compagnon avant de regarder tour à tour Tetsurou et Hinata, je te confie notre chef, ajouta-t-il alors à l'adresse du noiraud, et Hinata, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Bokuto, non plus. Lui aussi s'est trouvé un compagnon.

\- Oui, renchérit Sugawara, il a beaucoup plu à notre chef Akaashi. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara, fit-il en serrant la main de Shouyou, Kuroo et moi venons de la même tribu.

\- Shouyou Hinata. Je suis le chef du village d'où nous venons, Sawamura-san et moi.

\- Moi, c'est Tetsurou Kuroo, se présenta ensuite Kuroo en serrant la main de Daichi, et je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à Shouyou, sois-en certain."

Daichi hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis les deux couples partirent ensuite chacun de leurs cotés. "Alors comme ça, même Akaashi s'est trouvé un compagnon? Lui qui était le plus sélectif de nous tous, s'étonna Tetsurou en prenant tendrement la main du roux qui la serra encore plus.

\- Il est comment?, demanda Shouyou par curiosité.

\- Calme, très méticuleux et effrayant dans ses rares moments de colère, répondit Tetsurou tandis qu'ils arrivèrent devant ce qu'il considérait comme son lieu favori, comme le soleil est en train de se coucher, on va faire une pause ici. De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivés, fit-il en souriant devant le regard ébahi de Shouyou, oui, je sais, c'est beau à couper le souffle.

Et comment!, pensa le roux en regardant la cascade devant lui qui coulait dans un lac entouré de verdures. Les lucioles commencèrent alors à luire une fois la nuit tombée tout comme des petits nénuphars qui flottaient sur l'eau cristalline. "Ouaaaah! C'est trop beau!

\- N'est-ce pas?, dit Tetsurou en rassemblant quelques branches pour faire un feu, ça te dit une petite baignade?"

Shouyou opina vigoureusement de la tête, impatient de plonger dans l'eau et de nager un bon coup. Il se sentit coupable d'en profiter alors que son village souffrait de vagues de chaleur mais si la pierre des quatre saisons retournait au temple, eux aussi pourraient en profiter.

L'omega se déshabilla alors rapidement et courut jusqu'au lac où il plongea dans l'eau avant de nager tranquillement. Tetsurou saisit alors l'occasion pour admirer de loin la carnation laiteuse de la peau du plus petit ainsi que son corps assez bien dessiné en dépit de son gabarit.

L'eau qui glissait sur la surface lisse lui donnait encore plus envie d'y gouter. Le noiraud se dévêtit à son tour puis s'approcha furtivement du roux en nageant le plus discrètement pour l'attraper par la taille au moment où celui-ci s'attendit le moins. "Aaaah!, hurla le roux qui gigota pour se libérer de cette étreinte surprise.

\- Hé, hé, ricana Tetsurou, je t'ai eu!"

Sauf que l'omega n'eut pas dit son dernier mot et décida de lui envoyer de ses mains une gerbe d'eau en plein visage. "Tu veux jouer à ça?, murmura un Tetsurou peu surpris par la provocation, alors prépare-toi à être éclaboussé!"

Shouyou lui répondit en l'éclaboussant davantage en riant tandis que Tetsurou en fit de même. Tous jouèrent un peu moment avant de l'alpha décida d'y mettre fin en se rapprochant de l'omega pour l'enlacer tendrement. Le roux se tendit un moment avant de rendre doucement son étreinte

. L'odeur de Tetsurou fut si enivrante, sa peau légèrement tannée si chaude contre sa joue malgré la fraicheur des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient dessus le long du torse de l'alpha. Shouyou ne put s'empêcher d'en recueillir une du bout de la langue, puis une deuxième suivi d'une troisième qui descendit sur un téton qu'il taquina d'une petite léchouille.

Tetsurou se mordit la lèvre, son corps s'embrasant sous les coups de langue prodigués par le roux. "Mmmm, Shouyou, arrête ou sinon je..." Les yeux fauves qui l'admiraient lascivement furent pour lui l'effet d'une invatation muette. Le noiraud le prit alors par la taille tout en cueillant amoureusement ses lèvres. Shouyou gémit contre la bouche qui aspira sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'une langue bien chaude parte à la rencontre de la sienne. "Mmmm, le roux fondit sous le baiser sans se rendre compte que Tetsurou les avait ramenés sur la terre ferme pour l'allonger délicatement sur la rive.

Ils rompirent alors le baiser par manque d'air puis l'alpha décida d'alterner entre petits baisers et petits coups de langue, aspirant et léchant chaque petite goutelette présente sur le torse offert sous les halètements de Shouyou qui se sentit défaillir lorsque Tetsurou descendit de plus en plus bas, embrassant le bas-ventre avant d'écarter doucement les jambes de l'omega.

Le roux retint son souffle au moment où Tetsurou se mit à goûter sa virilité en la prenant délicatement en bouche pour aller et venir doucement tandis que des gémissements bien excitants franchirent les lèvres de Shouyou. L'omega qui caressait les mèches noires fut tellement absorbé par cette fournaise humide qui l'aspirait goulement qu'il sentit à peine un doigt qui entra lentement en lui suivi d'un deuxième peu après.

Le roux se mordit les lèvres en ondulant légèrement des hanches pour ressentir davantage les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui avant de tressallir face au plaisir indicible qui monta au plus profond de lui à ce moment-là. C'était tellement bon. Tetsurou enleva sa bouche et eut un petit sourire à la vue du visage rougissant de son futur amant qui le regardait, ses yeux mi-clos totalement embrumés. "Eh bien, Shouyou, le taquina-t-il tout en retirant ses doigts, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis de cette manière, il se positionna, je me demande si tu vas rougir encore plus quand je vais te faire ça, finit-il en le pénétrant doucement.

Shouyou ne put répondre tellement la chaleur imposante qui l'envahit petit à petit fut délectable. Il prit Tetsurou dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ses joues ayant pris une adorable teinte pivoine. "Ah, tes joues sont bien plus rouges qu'avant, murmura l'alpha en cessant le baiser pour mordiller sur chacune des pommettes, tu es mignon à croquer.

\- A-arrête, Tetsurou, bégaya Shouyou en faisant la moue, je ne suis pas mignon.

\- Alors tu préfères que je dise adorable?, sussurra Tetsurou d'un ton taquin en commençant à bouger doucement, oh! Ce que c'est bon."

Shouyou sourit en mettant les jambes autour des hanches du plus grand : "Oui, et j'en veux encore.

\- Je vois que mon petit Shouyou est affamé, murmura le noiraud, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner entière satisfaction, chuchota-t-il en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant qui fit gémir le roux.

\- Mmm, plus vite."

Tetsurou accèda à sa requête en accelérant le rythme tout en s'abreuvant des gémissements et des suppliques qu'il entendit, admirant aussi les expressions de Shouyou passant d'une sensuelle béatitude à un total abandon face à cette rigidité excitante qui allait et venait en lui rapidement et profondément.

Le noiraud se rengorgeait de cette étroitesse moite sans que son noeud enfle. Après tout, Shouyou n'était pas en chaleurs. Et c'est bien...dommage...Nnnnn. Le roux se contractait de plus en plus autour de lui. "Shouyou, je ne vais... Pas tenir..."

L'omega guida alors sa main jusqu'à sa virilité en l'implorant du regard tout en se léchant les lèvres du bout de la langue. "Fais-moi jouir, fit-il en un chuchotement, des lèvres dessinant un sourire provocateur.

Tetsurou craqua face à cette vision indécente. Il empoigna le membre durci tout en donnant des coups de butoir plus puissants. "Espèce de petit démon, murmura-t-il ensuite affectueusement contre les lèvres de son amant, tu veux jouir, c'est ça? Alors, prépare-toi." Le noiraud souleva une des jambes du plus petit pour la mettre au-dessus de son épaule et changer d'angle. "Aaahn?" Shouyou ressentit plus au point qu'il en hurla de plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce que Tetsurou touchait de fond de lui mais s'il continuait à faire ça tout en le caressant de la main, il en mourrait, c'était certain.

Cela en fut trop pour lui qui se déversa après avoir senti quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui. Tetsurou fut en train de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier quand la jouissance le prit. Il relâcha ensuite la jambe et se retira doucement de Shouyou pour lui faire un gros calin. "C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas en chaleurs, se confia-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement le front, je t'aurais marqué.

\- Tu pourras le faire quand je les aurai, murmura Shouyou en frottant la joue contre le torse de l'alpha.

Tetsurou fut surpris et heureux de la suggestion de l'omega : "Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour, Shouyou?, questionna-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le roux hocha timidement la tête en baillant avant de se faire butiner les lèvres par l'alpha, content que ses sentiments furent réciproques.

Le lendemain, Shouyou et Tetsurou se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Ils se vêtirent, mangèrent un peu, puis partirent en direction du temple alors qu'une averse diluvienne tomba d'un coup dans la jungle. "Une aubaine que l'on soit arrivé peu avant, commenta le noiraud pendant que le roux et lui entrèrent dans une petite grotte avec une bougie allumée comme simple lumière. Celle-ci fut posée à coté d'un petit autel en pierre. "Pose la pierre, fit Tetsurou tandis que l'omega la sortit de sa besace. Une lueur vive aux nuances émeraudes illumina toute la grotte.

Shouyou mit alors la pierre sur l'autel et la lumière cessa, tout comme la pluie dehors d'ailleurs qui fit place à un soleil éclatant. L'air fut aussi moins lourd, plus respirable. "Je crois qu'on a réussi, Tetsurou, s'émerveilla le roux en regardant le ciel bleu.

\- Oui, on dirait, fit le noiraud derrière lui en l'enlaçant par la taille, il est temps que tu rentres au village maintenant.

\- Allons-y ensemble alors, s'enthousiasma Shouyou en lui offrant un grand sourire, comme ça tu pourras revoir Kenma."

Tetsurou ne répondit rien et lui rendit à la place son sourire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit pour humer son odeur délicatement fruitée. Il avait pris sa décision.

Le retour au village fut très animé. Tous les habitants accueillirent leur chef avec joie, content de son retour et heureux de voir un temps plus clément, Shouyou et Tetsurou ayant d'ailleurs traversé une plaine printanière au lieu d'une étendue prise par le froid de l'hiver. Les villageois avaient aussi bien reçu Kenma, qui revit son ami d'enfance et fit connaissance avec Shouyou, et Sugawara, qui leur expliqua la situation des autres alphas et de son peuple.

Nul doute qu'Akaashi passerait les voir un jour et que cette rencontre formerait une passerelle entre les humains et les descendants divins. Une fête eut donc lieu le soir où tout le monde riait et chantait sous l'oeil bienveillant de Shouyou qui se reposait un peu du voyage, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tetsurou. "La caverne ne te manque pas?, demanda-t-il à l'alpha.

\- J'en ai marre de jouer à l'alpha solitaire, déclara le noiraud avec désinvolture, surtout que maintenant, je suis aux cotés de l'omega le plus trognon du monde, ajouta-t-il en couvant amoureusement le roux du regard.

Shouyou lui rendit son regard où transparaissaient les mêmes sentiments. "Je t'aime, Tetsurou, chuchota-t-il en donnant au plus grand un baiser furtif sur la joue.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, murmura Tetsurou en plantant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son omega.

Oui, maintenant sa vie serait aux cotés de celui qu'il avait choisi pour compagnon.

Une vie qui les comblerait de bonheur.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La prochaine requête sera sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket avec du KagaKuro. On se revoit d'ailleurs pour la suite des péripéties de nos extraterrestres avec Midorima et Takao. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
